Who Did You See?
by RainbowFez
Summary: The day after the oricals gave visions to Dyson, Trick and Vex Mark confronts Vex. He wants to know why he's been acting oddd since the vision and who it was he saw. Vex/Mark


I hope you like this. Please review! Thanks for reading.

* * *

The windows were dark. Not even a star shown through them. The only light came from the candles lit in the corner. The table it stood on and the two chairs next to it were the only furniture in the large room. Vex stood in the darkness, standing in the small circle of light the candle provided. His eyes were fixed out the window but his eyes saw nothing. He was thinking deep thoughts, something he very rarely did. The day before he discovered something… terrible? Amazing? Super hot? He really didn't know how to describe it.

It was those fucking oracles. Why did they have to show him that boy? Hell why did they have to show anyone. He'd lost the ability to love a long time ago. He accepted it, taking it in stride. He could fuck anyone he wanted without guilt. But now he realized what he wanted. He wanted that boy, that smoking hot teenager who just happened to be the son of a man who hated him. He wanted Mark so fucking much and if he was half as good as that vision there would be some monumental sex.

Vex was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the metal doors clang shut not far in the darkness. Vex prided himself on being observant so this would be a sting to his self-worth.

"Vex" a voice called causing the man to whip around. The first thought that crossed his mind was why the heck was he here? The second was the image of the boy slammed against the wall, being ponded in the ass.

"Mark" Vex repeated. "Why are you here?"

"My dad wanted to speak with you. He sent me to get you." Mark didn't seem too happy about it.

"Why does wolfy need me. I'm busy. Tell him I say fuck off." Vex growled before turning back to the window.

"Yea you look so busy" Mark said sarcastically.

"Just leave" Vex hissed, still looking away.

"What's wrong with you?" Mark asked, striding past Vex to stand between him and the window. "You've been acting weird since the vision."

"Nothing's wrong with me. Now get going or I'll make you!"

"Who did you see?" Mark asked, defiance in his voice. He was sometimes too much like his father.

"That is none of your concern boy" Vex hissed.

"Was it Boe?" Mark asked. Vex through his head back with a loud laugh.

"Funny kid" Vex chuckled.

"Tamsin… Lauren? Was it my father" Mark teased.

"Oh fuck no" Vex laughed again.

"I have to be getting close?" Mark said, crossing his arms. Vex raised an eyebrow. Mark was wearing some tight clothes today. And his pants squeezed him in all the right ways. He really needs to stop thinking these things.

"Leave" Vex grunted.

"I'll just keep asking till you tell me." Mark said arrogantly. Vex shook his head.

"Nice pout. Very mature" He chuckled.

"I'm not pouting" Mark hissed, uncrossing his arms to ball his hands into fists.

"You really want to know who it was?" Vex asked. Something in his voice made Mark feel uncomfortable.

"Yes" Marl said, flinging his arms. Vex stood still as if pondering if he should really tell him. Mark didn't understand it. It couldn't be that bad. It was probably not even someone he knew. Mark was about to growl for taking so long but let out a shout instead as a hand pushed him against the wall.

"What the fu…" Mark started to say before Vex's lips surged forward toward his. The kiss was hard and Mark tried to struggled but found his body wouldn't obey his orders. The teen opened his mouth to shout and Vex took the opportunity to lick his tongue into Mark's mouth. Mark was not proud of his reaction. He should have continued to struggle but instead found himself returning the kiss. HE wished it was Vex controlling him but he knew it wasn't. He'd kissed girls before, hell he had sex with a fey only days ago. But this kiss sent spark flying through his body and across his skin.

Mark's eyes opened in shock when he found he had control of his limbs again. Now he could get out of here. He could run and yet he didn't. His hands instead moved to Vex's ass. He griped tightly making the older man gasp and pulled him forward to grind their hard dicks together. Vex was the first one to pull away but only moved his face a few inches. Mark was still pinned against the wall, gasping for breath.

"God" Mark hissed. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?

"When you're as old as I am, you tend to pick up tricks." Vex chuckled. Mark could feel the man's breath glossing off his lips. He could move in at any time. Start it all again.

"So you saw me" Mark realized with a groan, remembering the reason this happened.

"Yes" Vex said darkly. "You're a better kisser than he was though." He chuckled.

"Really" Mark smirked. "I do have that effect on people."

"Your cocky kid." Vex hissed. "I like that." The younger man felt a shiver down his spine. "You might be a better kisser" HE whispered. "But let's see if you're a better at sucking."

"What!" Mark responded, as a hand on his shoulder pushed him to his knees. "No fucking way am I sucking your dick" Mark shouted. But once again his body was not his own. He was trapped on his knees. His arms could move but he couldn't get away.

"I think you are" Vex chuckled, undoing his belt buckle. Mark glared up at the man till a dick appeared inches from his face. "Well?" Vex asked.

Mark felt conflicted. He was not gay, definitely not gay and yet part of him really wanted to try this. I mean trying it once doesn't make him gay, right? Vex was only half surprised as a hand grabbed his dick and lips surrounded the head of his dick. Mark tried his best to take it all. That is what you're supposed to do right, but he couldn't. He could only get half in before gagging.

As the boy was sucking his cock Vex groaned. The kid definitely wasn't as good as the vision but his enthusiasm gave him some extra points. The man smirked and grabbed the boy's hair. "Do as I say" he whispered huskily. "Slow down, and use your tongue.

Mark let himself be guided by Vex's hand. He had to admit it was better than how he was doing it. He was actually enjoying it. The salty sweet taste of the man's precum tasted good on his tongue. He used his tongue like Vex said, and was surprised about the way Vex was groaning.

"I think you can take it from here" Vex said releasing Mark. Mark brought his lips up Vex's shaft till he only had the head in his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, touching the more sensitive points. As he continued Mark moved a hand to cup Vex's balls. This seemed to do the trick because all of a sudden Vex came in his mouth without warning. Mark's eyes grew wide and he tried to swallow it all but some leaked down his lips and onto his chin. Mark stood when it all was over. Vex sighed. "Your father will be looking for you. We better go before he comes and finds us in a more compromising condition." Mark responded by flipping them so Vex was pinned against the wall. Their lips collided again, this time Mark taking charge, controlling the kiss and the way their bodies ground together, unfortunately good things cant last and Mark knew Vex was right. Didn't want his dad walking in on them.

Mark pulled away and took a few steps back. "Next time you're returning the favor" Mark said before turning walking out the door. Vex followed, having to jog to keep up with the boy.

* * *

Please Review. Tell me what you thought. And i apoligize for any spelling and/or grammer errors.


End file.
